


"Hey Kenshi, about you last name?"

by Bluegamerchick



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, headcanons, idkwhattotag, johnnymakeskenshiblush, welltwoheadcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluegamerchick/pseuds/Bluegamerchick
Summary: Johnny asks Kenshi about his last name. Yep, that's pretty much it.





	"Hey Kenshi, about you last name?"

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Ok, for starters, I own only one of these headcanons. The headcanon I own is the one on how Kenshi got his last name. The other, the Mongolian Kenshi one, is from Avacado Constant or eulerami on tumblr. Here's a link to their page if you wanna see it: http://eulerami.tumblr.com/tagged/art 
> 
> Hope you foxes like it ^v^

" Yea, what about it, Johnny" Kenshi asked back to Johnny.  
" It just doesn't make any sense. I mean, you're European and Asian-" " Mongolian " Kenshi corrected Johnny. " Yea, that," Johnny said " But, you have a Japanese last name, so, care to explain?" Kenshi crooked his head o the side. Before he could answer, Johnny went on rambling. " Because, if Sonya or Jax, I don't know who deals with the whole signing up thing, messed up. Then we can just go to them and asked them to correct it for you." Johnny said. " Uh Johnny." Kenshi said, trying to grab Johnny's attention, only to be ignored by Johnny as he continued, pacing. "Then we can call you by your proper last name, I guess that would also mean we would have to change Takeda's last name, but that can wait." At this point Kenshi was chuckling. This idea was nice gestured, he'll give Johnny that, but, he can't believe Johnny was the only one who didn't know.

"So how does that sound?" Johnny asked turning to face Kenshi, only to see his laughing. "You don't know? I thought everyone knew." Kenshi said between gasps for air from laughing. " Know what?" Johnny asked, only for Kenshi to ignore him and continue laughing. Again, he asked over and over. " KNOW WHAT?!" Johnny finally yelled causing Kenshi to flinch and cover his ears. " Please lower your voice, friend" Kenshi said, slowly lowering his hands from his ears. " Heh, sorry Ken-dude, but know what? I'm being serious." Johnny said, looking directly at Kenshi in the eye, er, blindfold. Kenshi cleared his throat and with a deep intake of air, he explained the whole last name deal to Johnny, leaving the poor actor confused.  
" So, wait. Sonya put a random last name down just so you can be part of the Special Forces?" Johnny asked, heavenly confused. " Pretty much. Don't why she couldn't go for one much closer to my ancestors' homeland, but that's in the past." Kenshi answered. Johnny rubbed his eyes. "In other words, you don't have an actually last name? And that last name we know, Takeda knows, what the whole world knows, is a lie?" Kenshi nodded. " Have you tol-" " Takeda already knows." Kenshi interrupting him. " And to answer your question from before, yea, I have no real surname." " Why not? Everyone has one, well, everyone I know has a last name" Johnny said, giving off his usually smile. Kenshi just sighed and shrugged. " I don't know my family's surname, I never known. So, I never bothered with it." Kenshi answered truthfully. " Geez, must have a lot of identity problems, huh?" Johnny tried to joke around, only for it to fall flat on it's face when Kenshi grimaced at it. " Ok, bad joke on my part, but that doesn't make you feel, I don't know, weird?" Johnny looked at him and to his surprised, Kenshi was smiling.  
" Not at all." Kenshi said, with the most cheerful smile Johnny has ever seen him give. " A name does not mean define the person. It's the actions and their words that defines the person." A soft laugh came from Kenshi. " I guess." Johnny said in agreement. He looked over at the blind swordsman, he looked really at peace, even after there, in some cases, weird conversation. It was kind of nice, just sitting in peace with a bud, but, a thought popped in his head and before Kenshi could read it....

" So, if you and Ermac ever get married, you guys won't have a last name?"

" WHAT?!"

Cue a laughing Johnny Cage and a flustered Kenshi.


End file.
